Through the Forest
by Naru-Aku13
Summary: Sora, Roxas, Xion and Axel live normal lives.. or do they? what will happen when a new comer turns everything upside down
1. Into the Forest and back to school

**Me: ok first KH fic **

**Axel: yeah be nice**

**Roxas: mmhmm -nods-  
**

**Xion: enjoy**

**ME: Sora do the the copyright thingo please?**

**Sora: FINE! Xion13 doesnt own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters **

**Me: i wish i did... -sulks-**

* * *

I woke up to an early winter my hair was all over the place as I just woke up. I had to, literally, pull myself out of my warm cozy bed and trudged to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth, had a shower, made my hair look better ect. Once I got dressed I decided to look out of the window the snow was falling slowly forming a white blanket on top of the once soft green grass.

* * *

I walked outside in my Jeans (which were designer and I managed to rip them on the knees), black boots, wooly jacket and a scarf god it is so freaking COLD! "hey!" yelled out a figure "hey yourself Axel" the figure known as Axel had fiery red hair that stuck up everywhere two small triangular tattoos, that he has had since birth, underneath his pure emerald green cat-like eyes. Me on the other hand I had short shoulder length black hair two ear piercings on each ear and a belly piercing I had one tattoo near my stomach of wings.

* * *

"So… what are we doing today?" I asked through clenched teeth from the cold "we are going to the forest" he replied "WHAT!? Are you INSANE!? We..we can't i-it's forbidden!" I yelled my voice cutting through the cold air. "I know but we HAVE to… Don't worry Sora and Roxas will be there" he said simply making it sound easier than it actually is. "and that's meant to make me feel any better??" I replied dryly with sarcasm dripping off my words.

* * *

I suddenly heard the snow crunching under feet I whirled around with my keyblade in hands ready to strike " JEEZZ! DON'T DO THAT TO ME I COULD OF KILLED BOTH OF YOU DOUCHES!" I yelled for the second time that morning " Sorry Xion" replied the brunette. I sighed "its fine sora just don't you EVER do that to me again" " Xion sorry" said the blond. I smiled at my brother's innocent looks.

* * *

Sora was a Brunette and was just a little bit shorter than me he had spikey hair and wielded a keyblade named Oathkeeper, Roxas was a blond and Sora's twin his hair was spikey but it was nothing compared to Sora's Roxas wielded the Kingdom Key Keyblade and I had the Oblivion Keyblade.

* * *

"so…" Axel interrupted " we going?" "yeah were coming" me and my brothers replied trekking into the dense forest

* * *

**Me: ITS ALIVE!**

**Roxas: -whispers to axel- shes gone mental **

**Sora: reveiw dont flame please?**

**Xion: is it my turn to feed them??**

**Me: YEP!**

**Xion: -feeds audience cookie-**


	2. Undisclosed Desires

**me: UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE FINALLY FINISHED! **

**Roxas: good job -two thumbs up **

**Axel Yea **

**Riku: hmmm nice im in here too**

**Xion: no, really?**

**Sora : DON'T BE MEAN TO HIM!**

**Xion: -whispers to me- he so has a crush **

**me: i know**

**me: RIKU YOUR TURN! **

**Riku: -sigh- Xion13 doesnt own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters**

**me: if i did oh god i would do so much  
**

* * *

"I HATE this place…" I said "Axel why are you doing this to me??" I asked turning around "well because it's funny seeing your reactions to whenever you're here or when you see a spi-" at that moment Sora and Roxas all most literally jumped on Axel covering his mouth "DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Roxas hissed "woyld yu lhet meh gho" axels voice muffled by Sora's and Roxas' hands "what?" Sora asked confused "I think he said 'would you let me go'" Roxas said "OHHH OK!" Sora nearly yelled.

Axel was finally let go of and walked back to me I could see Roxas' pain-filled eyes 'oh if only he knew…' I thought to myself "OK so there's like nothing new here so let's go back" Axel said "yeah, whatever" and we walked back. Roxas came running at the front next to me while Axel was talking to Sora "so uhh Axel likes you huh?" Roxas asked "WHAT!?, he doesn't we have lived as flatmates for more than one year he is gay he told me himself" I saw Roxas' eyes become slightly larger " go ahead give it a try with him" I continued. Roxas still wasn't sure, at that point Sora came in "go on Roxas you wimp!" "wimp?" Roxas repeated in shock and then left to talk to the flaming red-head.

When we arrived home it was time to go to school since we have been awake since 1 in the morning. We got ready for school and left, me on my roller blades, Sora and Roxas on their skate boards and Axel on his bike. When we arrived there was a huge crowd "Hey Demy, what's going on here?" Axel asked a blonde who had his hair in a mullet like David Bowie "no clue, probably the new student" demyx replied "New kid huh?" I said "yeah" he nodded. I sighed just as the bell went "come on time for class Roxas, Axel we will cya at lunch ok?" "yeah" they nodded and ran off to class. Sora and I walked in silence until we took our seats.

"Everyone please welcome a new student he moved here from Twilight Town" the teacher said. The new kid came in and I saw Sora perk up a bit "Hello… my name is Riku Yami" he had silver hair with beautiful turquoise eyes he had rippling muscles and I bet you any munny Sora had a crush on him. "ok then Mr. Yami you can go sit on the other side of Sora, Sora please raise your hand" Sora did so shaking nervously "chill bro" I whispered "I can't! He is just gorgeous" told ya…

The bell went and sora was staring 'ohmigod' I said and got up walking towards Riku. "Hi my name is Xion Hikari and this is my younger brother Sora Hikari" I said "Pleased to met you I'm Riku Yami" I smiled politely "so do you wanna come have lunch with us?" I asked "sure why not" he smiled, got up and followed us to the cafeteria "ROXAS AXEL!" I yelled both turning their heads "hey!" we sat down "hey yourself sis" Roxas said "heys" axel said after "whos this?" Roxas asked "ok I'd like you to meet Riku Yami, Riku this is Roxas my youngest Brother and Axel our family friend" "nice to meet you both" he said nicely "same here" both replied.

We ate in silence "hey losers" a irritable voice said "what the hell do you want Seifer?" I said turning around "or should I say Beanie head" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" he replied" you heard me douche" I told him calmly "YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!?" he was angry "Xion don't do something you'll regret" Roxas and Sora told me "pfft I'll be fine" I told them " bring it, beanie" he threw the first punch god that was so easy to dodge and he got my fist in his stomach, there was a small crowd gathering around us after the punch to the stomach I kicked his face hearing a CRACK and ruby coloured fluid was running down from his nose, looks like I broke it oops.

He ran off screaming like a little girl "NICELY DONE!" Riku said clapping "I take that school has been finished early?" I asked Axel "yeah there coming down to see who caused it" he replied "well we better go" I said grabbing Sora's wrist "come on Riku" sora said I turned around seeing Riku following us, I smiled.

* * *

**Me: heh heh heh**

**Xion: YES I BROKE HIS NOSE! -dances around- **

**Axel: is it my turn?  
**

**me: yup!**

**Axel: hello ladies and possible gents! -feeds audience cookies- **

**me: review?  
**


	3. Life is goingGreat?

**Me: YES UPDATE**

**Riku: yeah man **

**Xion: you don't talk much huh?**

**Me: he will soon enough**

**Riku: meaning...**

**Sora: YOU'LL SEE**

**Me: hey where Roxas and Axel?**

**Roxas and Axel: HERE**

**Axel: Xion13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but she does**

**me: ^^  
**

* * *

We ran from school all the way to Destiny Island's little parlor named Paopu Parlor. There I had a large Coca Loco, which is loaded with Mocha coffee and chocolate, Roxas had a large Peppermint Smoothie that he shared with Axel, what love birds, Sora had a medium Strawberry Smoothie and Riku opted for a small coffee.  
"Shouldn't you ALL be in school" a voice behind me said "huh?" I turned around "nope got canceled someone started a fight, Cloud" I said turning around at the man named cloud he looked like Roxas and people always got them confused as brothers but we, Roxas, Sora and I are cloud's cousins, well at least that's the story we told everyone, "who's this?" he asked "this is Riku and he transferred from Twilight Town" I told him "Twilight Town huh?" the blonde asked "Yeah" the Silverette replied and sipped at his coffee "Xion would come here please?" Cloud asked "Sure, guys I'll be right back kay?" they nodded.

I made my way to Cloud "what's up?" I asked "nothing just Twilight Town is he serious?" he said in a low voice "He probably lost his parents or something happened to him that happened to us when we were there" I told him back in a low whisper, I turned around and saw Sora sharing his drink with Riku. "I dunno when he met Axel it's like they already knew each other" I said turning back "Or maybe they just clicked" Cloud suggested "no that's not it, well were gonna go to the skate park you can come if you want" I stated "nah I gotta make sure they don't come here" he replied "ok then" as I was walking back I told them the plan "Sounds like a good one" Roxas and Sora said "I'm in" Axel said "why not" Riku replied.

We went out the same way as we went to school only that Riku was on the back Pegs of Axels Bike. "And this is why I brought a spare change of clothes" I said as I went off to get changed, we all went to get changed. I came out in my ripped short shorts with light purple ribbons criss crossing in the holes at the front of my short shorts and my sleeve-less midriff black and white top showing off my tattoo and sparkling belly pierce. Sora came out in baggy jeans and a loose shirt and so did Roxas, Axel came out in black jeans and red top. Sora gave up his board for Riku "whoa…." Sora exclaimed when he saw what Riku could do "uh huh.. right" I said as I went off the ramp "it's pretty hot for Winter here" I commented "yeah this morning was freezing" Axel said "so weird…" Roxas said "we better head home if you want you could come over Riku" I offered "Sure that would be nice" he replied.

We went home talking about Twilight Town hearing stories from Riku telling him we have never been there, when in fact we have. We arrived home "this is it, nothing fancy" Roxas said "no its home" I finished smiling "come on in guys" I told them walking in and "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Axel exclaimed "I-I dunno" the whole house had been trashed "they were looking for something" sora stated "or someone" I replied turning to him "Tell me everything I need to know what happened" Riku said out of nowhere "why should we?" I said in a solid voice "Xion" sora whispered "Sora he could be for the place we escaped from" I told him, my hair blew in the wind as the windows were all shattered. "It's ok we can tell him" Axel said "how could you be so sure Axel" Roxas implied Axel sighed "because I know him he is well he's my brother" "YOUR WHAT!?" Roxas, Sora and I exclaimed "yeah" Riku said "we are" he finished.

"OK well it all started when we were all very young, I was only 6, Sora was 5 and Roxas was 4, we got taken by these people we didn't know who they were or what they wanted from us we still don't know" I started "They somehow made us into these things… They made Xion faster, agile, and beautiful like a cat. They made me a hunter strong, fast like a Wolf same with Axel. They made sora be able to jump to great heights like a Tiger" Roxas finished "So you guys have the features of certain animals..?" Riku asked confused. I nodded "So THAT explains why you Xion where able to do gnarly flips" Riku said "uhh yeah... heh heh. Look I think we should" I cut of mid sentence "what?" Axel said, I shushed him and pointed up to my room. 'I'm going up!' I mouthed and they nodded.

Glass was cracking softly under my feet cat instincts suddenly coming, I moved fast, quiet and stealthy. I slowly opened my door the intruder slipped out the window as I done so. Sighing I walked in the picture of me, Axel, Roxas and Sora was on the floor the glass smashed along with my room trashed and window broken, checking all of the rooms upstairs it was exactly the same smashed windows and rooms trashed.

I walked down slowly "well?" Axel asked "the rooms are trashed windows broken majority of stuff has been taken" I said looking down "I think they were looking for this" I said showing my key charm necklace "but why?" Axel asked "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I yelled walking outside to the garden which was, surprisingly, the only place that wasn't a mess, and sat down.

Dialing Cloud's number everyone trooped to the garden, he picked up on the second ring "what's wrong?" he asked "our place has been trashed" I said slowly "I'll be there in 5 minute, don't put everything where it was just leave it" he told me "ok" was all I said and the line went dead. "Cloud's coming don't touch anything" they just nodded.

* * *

**Me: -sigh- isnt it GENIUS!?**

**all: yeah i guess**

**Roxas: im feeding them aye?**

**me: ROXAS FEED THE AUDIENCE! **

**Roxas: -yells in my ear- OK!!!!!!!!!**

**me: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Roxas: -feed cookies and cheese-**

**Axel: Review**

**Xion: Don't flame**

**Sora and Riku: please?**

**Me: if you do review i will make Sora and RIku and Axel and Roxas have an EPICA KISS IN THE INTERVIEW CHAPTER!**

**Sora,Riku,Axel and Roxas: WHAT!? **

**Me: -runs away-  
**


	4. Lifes Training

**Me: MWAHAHAHAAHAHHA UPDATE!**

**Roxas: Yep she's gone crazy **

**Me: Xion...?**

**Xion: yo wazzup?**

**Me: pass me the Yaoi Paddle**

**Xion: sure thing -gives-**

**Me: - gets it- **

**Roxas: OH SHIT! -runs-**

**Me: COME BACK HERE! -chases with Yaoi paddle-**

**Cloud: Xion 13 doesnt own Kingdom HEarts or any of it characters**

**Sora, Axel, Riku and Xion: BUT SHE WISHES!**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

* * *

Cloud's arrival to the house wasn't a long wait. He had bags under his eyes… never good. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked. "Nothing" he said moving away from my touch. "Fine" was all I said.

Sora popped in "cloud" he said seriously which was a surprise "we came in and the whole house was A MESS" sora continued. Cloud raised his eyebrows "really sora?" he said half mockingly "Cloud he is serious and so are we" I said in a cold voice that shocked myself. Cloud sighed a defeat "alright. What were they after?" he asked. This time it was Riku who came in "we think that they are after Xions key neck lace charm" the Silverette proclaimed.

After we told them the whole story we told Riku to come by tomorrow to help us clean. For the first time in a long time I was able to put my head down and sleep.

"_Get away from us" my voice was colder than ice as I held sora and Roxas close to me. "You know why you're in here now come here" a man said "NO!" I screamed. The remote he had in his hand was for my shock collar that they put on me he pressed a button and I screamed out in pain "I will never let you touch them!" I spat He shocked me again and again each time at a higher point I screamed _

"Xion, Xion, XION!" I sat up quickly as I was shaken awake "Axel… What happened?" I asked my voice raw "You were screaming, did you have another nightmare? About them?" all I did was nodded. "I'll get you some water" Sora said softly I nodded again. "Here" I took the cup of water and downed it. "Xion what happened you ok?" Roxas asked sitting next to me on my bed "I'm fine Roxas" I said in a soft voice smiling just as soft. They all sat on my bed with me telling me everything is fine and that they won't come here, but we all knew that they will eventually find us. I didn't sleep the rest of the night I just sat in my bed.

Next morning Riku arrived "I'll get it" Sora chirped "Hi Riku!" he said hugging him. Riku, who was taken aback from the hug, had a shocked expression then smiled and hugged sora back. "I am here for the cleanup" he said "Right come eat first" I said "you sure?" he asked "Yeah now c'mon in before you freeze" I said happily I was faking it I didn't want anyone to see me falter.

We began cleaning and we where half way at about Midday which was pretty good. We finished upstairs and I realised something. "Something's not right..." I said "what ya mean?" Riku, Sora, Axel and Roxas asked "everyone down now!" I shouted as we did an explosion went off "SHIT!" everyone yelled "RUN!" I yelled and it began we all ran to the front door me on my ear piece shouting to cloud saying to come to his house. We were being followed "Keep going there following us!" I shouted. They kept at it until we reached clouds street "they've stopped" Roxas started "For now…" Sora finished.

"Cloud!" I banged on his front door "OI NOOBLET OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" I yelled at that he opened "I was getting worried" He said looking at me "Of course you were…" I said and walked inside with everyone following me "you haven't been sleeping have you?" he asked me "No I can't I try but I can't sleep" I said "its ok" he said walking towards me, everyone else has left to their rooms and only us have been left behind, "No Cloud it's not ok… I haven't cried since we left that god forsaken place. Dammit cloud" I said "what?" he said inching closer so close that I could feel his breath on my skin "I think I'm gonna go upstairs" I said slowly slipping away from him "ok" was all he said as I walked upstairs to the music room picked up an electric guitar, plugged it into an amp and started playing singing along with it.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be…feeling so faithless lost under the surface…" I was singing softly "I don't know what you're expecting of me…Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…Every step that I take is another mistake to you"

I was gradually getting louder "I've become so numb… I can't feel you there… I've become so tired… so much more aware…I'm becoming this all I want to do…Is be more like me and be less like you.." with that I put down the guitar, unplugged, and went to my bedroom.

The next morning we ate in mostly silence. "so.." sora said stifling a yawn. "Xi, will they come after us?" Roxas asked "No, and don't think things like that Rox neither should you Sor" I said. "but that's just it, we know that they will come for us" Axel said in a bleak tone. Sighing "Ok look if you want to be ready go out and train in Cloud's gym" I said "that's fine with me" Cloud said looking up from his coffee "it's settled then when you're ready meet me at the gym"

After breakfast I went up and changed into my fighting gear which was composed of a black t-shirt and black short shorts. Entering the gym I could see Roxas, Sora, Axel, his Silverette brother Riku and Cloud. "OK were gonna start with simple attacks and blocks so get out your weapons" I said loudly enough for all of them to hear. Axel summoned his spiked disks called 'Chakrams' Sora summoned his Oathkeeper, Roxas summoned his Kingdom Key, Riku summoned his Soul Eater, Cloud summoned his Fusion Sword which was the height of himself and I summoned the Oblivion Keyblade. Dummies popped up and instantly our animal instincts came up. Running with stealth and silence I attacked slicing it in half Roxas and Axel howled, yes howled, and ran full speed at them also slashing them into pieces, Sora being fast and agile like me growled lowly and cut it in half, Riku ran at them also disassembling them, Cloud was fast faster than I remembered cutting them in a blink of an eye maybe even faster.

"Good. Now to begin with blocking" with that said Kunai came shooting at us from all directions at all speeds from extremely fast to normal pace. Neither Sora nor I had any cuts from the Kunai "remember always be on you guard" I told them "yes mum" Roxas mocked me and he got cut. Cloud, Riku and Axel blocked almost as much as me but it wasn't enough to kick my record, Roxas only blocked at least 100 or so.

"Enough for today lets go into town and have some fun" I said, "sounds awesome" Roxas and Sora mused at the same time "Skate Park?" Cloud asked "sure why not" Axel and Riku said agreeing. So we left on the way we stopped for ice-cream and Bubble Tea I had a honey milk tea with pearls same with Cloud only he had a coffee milk tea with pearls, Roxas shared a peppermint ice-cream with Rox and Sora and Riku shared a strawberry milkshake. "naww lovers aren't they cute?" I asked to no-one in particular "Sure are" came a voice, Cloud of course, turning around on my blades to face him "are you like in love with me?" I asked sarcastically "why would you wanna know?" he asked eyes slightly widened but only I noticed that "whatever" I said blading off to the park.

The ramps were full out high allowing me to do more extreme jumps. Flips and tricks which scared Sora half to death. As I was coming down I didn't land it properly all I remember seeing was people shouting out my name as I was falling I landed in the arms of Cloud, who held me around my waist Oy…, "You ok?" he asked slightly blushing "mmhmm" I said nodding and was put back on my feet "I'll live" and with that I bladed back to the ramps with him following me "you really don't give up even in you were almost about to die" he said "yeah that's how I go if I don't do something right or if I stack it, I just get back up and do it again until I get it right" I said facing him and rolling backwards flipping. He smiled and followed me "you never give up huh?" I asked "nope" he said shaking his head "not if it involves you nearly dying then hell no" he finished "nice to know that people care about me if I was to die" I said flipping my body into a spiral spin, landed it perfectly and bladed off to Sora, Roxas, Axel and Riku again cloud following me.

"Nice" was all Riku said smirking, "Don't smirk at me you son of a bitch" I said smiling in a joking manor which he, thankfully, understood. Lying down I realized I have everything I want here with me. Both of my brothers are in love and I have an admirer that goes by the name of Cloud.

* * *

**me: ugh FINIALLY FINISHED!**

**everyone: NICE!**

**Roxas: -comes in-**

**Axel: WTF HAPPENED TO YOU!?**

**Roxas: she hit me with the Yaoi paddle **

**ME; -evil smirk- **

**Axel: can i have it?**

**Me: sure just give it back WASHED when you done -gives-**

**Axel: mm'kay -is given yaoi paddle- Oh Roxy!**

**Riku: Review please**

**Sora: No flames Please**

**Xion: Constructive criticism is welcome**

**Me: -feeds audience cookies and cheese- **

**me: Until next time Ja-Ne~!  
**


	5. CarnEvil

**Me: I haven't been slacking off i swear!**

**Axel: its true **

**Roxas: she has been busy with all this half year exams and shit **

**Xion: -nods sitting in clouds lap- **

**Cloud: Xion114 owns nothing **

**Sora: she is just writing for the fun of it **

**Riku: yeah be nice!**

"mmhn" sora attempted to turn over in Rikus arms, which, was failing, like, Epically. "shhhhh" Riku soothed sora and was still again. "Probably having nightmares" I said quietly "wouldn't blame him or Rox, Sor got whipped across and got freaking cigarettes put out on his back" my voice cracked, as we were walking back from the park. "XION, XION, XION!" Sora started yelling I ran in front of Riku "shhh its ok Sora its ok I'm here shhhh" I said soothingly holding his hand. I heard a rustle in the bushes my ears heard it straight away and I immediately stiffened "what's up?" Axel asked carrying Roxas in his arms "nothing" I said and started walking.

"So what was it like? At the lab thing-o?" Riku asked "it was like you were trapped in your worst nightmare I never slept there and I still don't" I said quietly choosing my words. Axel shuddered "I could hear Roxas screaming and sora was crying poor kids" Axel finished "as for me" I started "I think I got the worst, god the things they done…" I finished Cloud was holding my hand "it's ok we'll make sure they won't come here" cloud said. I smiled weakly; I heard another rustle and stopped "OK who's there?" I said firmly an evil laughter filled the air. I froze ridged "Who's there?" I asked more firmly "YOU'RE OURS!" the voice said grabbing me I thrashed and thrashed "XION!" I heard sora scream out my name "SORA, DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Once again I was shaken awake by cloud "Xion... It's ok your safe its ok" Cloud cooed me "oh my god" was all I said walking out of the room.

I sat down, calming myself down. I could tell that Cloud sat next to me, cat instincts and all, "hey you ok?" he asked "Been better. Man this is why I never sleep I don't need to unless I'm..." but I never finished "Unless you're completely exhausted?" Cloud asked. I nodded "I hated that place. I-it was like hell I think to myself: 'if that was like hell can you imagine the real thing?' sometimes I would just wanna die and give up but… I couldn't not when I have Sora and Roxas to look after." I sighed "Xi you don't know how scared I am for you whenever you scream it makes me feel like I'll just loose you and never find you." Cloud said his voice thick with emotion. "Yeah well I worry about even Riku and Axel" I said with a bit of a laugh. Cloud just smiled next to me moving closer, I stood up about to leave when he stood and grabbed my hand. "You don't have to do this alone" he muttered "I know but choice do I have Cloud?" I asked he was so close to me now I could feel his breath on my skin and he smelt like Spring, I know I know but it's true, he leaned in and kissed my lips I was shocked and relying on instinct I kissed back. We then broke apart a slight blush forming on my cheeks smiling I walked back to my room where I sat _I can't just leave not now we have too much to lose _I thought to myself.

As morning rolled around I sat at the table eating some toast with PB&J, my favorite you just keep learning things about me don't you?, "Hey!" enter sora with his 'friend' Riku pshh more like BOYfriend, I smiled to myself, Riku was blushing, ohh something going on there! "Hey" I said "Where's Rox and Axel?" I asked "You dun wanna know" Riku said "Oh gross" I said faking a shudder then we laughed it was a pure laugh not one of those 'this is awkward lets laugh it off' laugh. It felt awesome to be myself for a bit I hated hiding under a mask it made me feel like I couldn't let anyone in I was afraid. "Hey you ok Xi?" it was sora looking at me concerned "Yeah just thinking" I replied finishing my food, "Let's go to the carn-evil" Cloud suggested "Would it be safe?" I asked as soon as he mentioned going out "Xion.. calm down and have some fun" Cloud said "Fine" I sighed a defeat "let's go!" I said "YES!" everyone yelled even Rox and Axel when did they get here I will never know but it looked like they had a shower and they were panting...

As we got ready as it was Halloween themed or 'All hallows eve' as it's known we got dressed Halloween style. I wore a black corset with black fingerless lace gloves with thin white ribbon cris-crossing and ending in a bow, a black flow-y type mini skirt, fishnets and dark purple ankle boots with zippers covering them. I walked out to the bathroom no one seeing me leave and starting on my make-up getting the best Smokey eye I could do.

By the time I was done everyone was down stairs as I slowly walked down they were awe-struck it was pretty funny. Sora had the fangs, white gloves, black shirt and baggy pants and he had black make-up smudged across his eye area which made his eyes stand out. It was the same with Rox only he was wearing dull silver-gray attire. Axel was wearing a type of mad hatter attire and Riku was wearing a white shirt and white ripped jeans all pulled together with white air forcer's and he had fennec ears. Cloud was wearing all black with fangs like Rox and Sor and his eyes were defined by a gray colour instead of black.

"We going?" I asked "Yeah lets" Cloud said "YAY! CARN-EVIL!" sora squealed that one deserved many eye rolls but what can I say? I love my brothers. As we got there I asked if they can hear me through thoughts they nodded and ran off with their Boyfriends and that just left myself and cloud. "Wanna go on the Merry-go-round?" He whispered in my ear "They have a Merry-go-round?" I asked "Sure do" he said with a smile "ok lets go" I said. He led me to the merry-go-round "I haven't been on one since well, ever" I said smiling "You'll love it" he said. I sat on one of the horses and he sat next to me "I've never been on a merry-go-round…" I said to no one in particular "you scared?" Cloud mocked me "No!" and I said and socked him in the arm "Ouch.." he said rubbing his sore arm and smiling "that was so much fun!" after the Merry-go-round "hey let's get Sor and Riku and Axel And Rox lets go to the haunted mansion!" I said almost excitedly cloud just laughed at my enthusiasm. "What?" I asked pouting "nothing lets go" he said.

"Sora! Roxas!" I said calling out "what's up?" they asked in unison with Axel and Riku behind them "let's go to the Haunted house" I said "sure let's go!" they nearly screamed they were so excited. We entered "so not scary" I said poking a skeleton on a wall Rox and Sor laughed "yeah I know look at this" Riku pointed at a vampire in a closet. I smiled 'if only they knew what we also are...' "Hey sora!" I yelled out, no response "sora?" I asked "ok this isn't funny where are you?" I said "Roxas? Riku? Axel? Cloud? This isn't funny where are you guys!" I yelled I saw a piece of Sora's shirt ripped off "SORA!" I yelled

**Me: Ooooooh CLIFFY! **

**Sora: FUCK YOU! -glomps- **

**Me: I HAVE THE YAOI PADDLE AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!**

**Riku: thats mine -steals-**

**Roxas: sora get off her...**

**Me: thank you**

**Xion: .... what the fuck...**

**Cloud: potty mouth much?**

**Xion: SHUT UP!**

**Me: -sighs- review i have to give these guys their Chinese**

**Axel: -feeds audience cookies and cheese- **


	6. Disapearance

**ME; UPLOADED FINALLY!**

**Axel: shes not been slacking off **

**Roxas: Writers block please forgive her **

**Xion: mmmhmmm **

**Sora: Xion13 doesnt own Kingdom Hearts or any of its charaecters **

**Riku: but she wishes**

**Me: DAMN RIGHT I DO! This installment of through the forest was brought to you by: cheese, cookies and apple juice ENJOY! **

~~Sora's POV~~

"XION!" I screamed "WHERE ARE YOU!" I sat down hugging my knees with Riku next to me "Anything?" he asked gently, I shook my head. I looked up at him I knew my eyes changed colour it's because we haven't fed… "Sora? What happened to your eyes?" he asked me "n-nothing…" I said looking away "Sora.. Please tell me.." I could hear the hurt in his voice "Ok Riku you wanna know? I am a vampire same with Xion and Roxas" I said "what about cloud" he asked "he was a different type of experiment a SOLDEIR not one of us" I said firmly "Riku… if you want to dump me it's ok I'll understand" I said softly "Sora you doffus I wouldn't let anything come in-between us" he said holding my hand "Good, because I haven't in a while and I'm thirsty" I sighed "Feed off me…" Riku said "what!" I was shocked he OFFERED to feed on him "you heard, Feed off me" he said a bit more louder than the first time "Riku you realize if I start I might not stop.. And I don't want anything to happen to you.." I warned him "it's ok.. I'll still love you no matter what" he smiled.

My fangs grew and I found a spot on his neck and gently bit into the skin, I could feel his blood I could taste him, tasted slightly minty, and I loved it. I felt him wince when I bit in then he relaxed the blood was making me feel better my pounding headache was leaving I no longer felt weak. I withdrew and the two tiny holes that were once there have vanished. "so what about Roxas? Does Axel know?" he asked me "probably does Xion and I spotted two little marks on his wrist and neck from where Rox fed." I said my breathing now under control. The smell of blood hung thickly in the air "Xion wouldn't have a problem finding us" I said to no-one in particular "whatta mean Sor?" Riku asked "She can smell blood from over 3 kilometers away. So finding us wouldn't be a problem"

And as if on cue Xion found us "Does he know?" she asked, I didn't answer. She sighed grabbing Riku's wrist "he does nice" she smiled "And he has no problem what so ever?" she asked again and I shook my head "No I don't Xi it's ok I would never hurt you or your family" I smiled and so did Xion "Ok well lets go find Rox and Axel shall we?" she asked helping up Riku.

~~~~RIKU POV~~~~

We walked for what it seemed like hours I had to hold onto Sora's hand because even if I am a Daemon I can't see very well in the dark and it's ironic because I am the Daemon of Night/Dark "so… Xion how did you know that I know by holding my wrist?" she smiled "I can see memories by touching someone and also I know what's going through some one's mind" she said "Sora can tell if someone is in danger and he gets all defensive, Rox can see these visions and he saw you coming" (NOTE: NOT A TWILIGHT THING OK!) She finished "what about axel? Why isn't he a vampire?" I asked "Well he _IS YOUR_ brother isn't he?" Sora asked "yeah but-" I started but never got to finish "He is a Daemon like you but his element is fire as yours is dark" Xion finished for Sora. I smiled _he looks so cute_ I thought to myself _I wanna kiss him. _"Keep it in your pants Riku" Xi said dragging me out of my thoughts. Sora was just laughing at me and Xion giggled.

"well ok now what?" I asked when we came to a forked path. "we go left" Xion said "how do you know?" I asked out of curiosity "well we have lived for a while and we are smart enough to know that you _always _go left in these situation" I smiled but then I realized I couldn't hear their breath "whats up?" I asked and Sora shushed me "I smell blood lots of it" Xion said "rouge?" I suggested "no something worse" Xion said worry plastered on her face "let's go" and we were off Xion going head on, me to left side and sora from behind with weapons in our hands we were ready.

~~Roxas POV~~

"someone's here" I said and lifted myself from Axels embrace "who?" the flaming red head asked " I don't know but someone is here" I said unsure "Rox.." Axel said warningly "what?" I asked " Xions here..XION!" I screamed out "Are you nuts!" Axel hissed "No now shut up..XION ITS OK ITS ME!" "Roxas!" I heard Xion's voice "ROX!" I heard Sora's "Axel!" Riku's as well "GUYS!" they all jumped out of nowhere. "well.. this was unexpected.." I said smiling that they found us "Yeah well we all got separated" Xi said "wheres cloud?" Axel asked "oh god…" Xion gasped and ran off with myself, Sora, Axel and Riku behind her.

**Me: cliffy!**

**Xion: wheres cloud!**

**everyone: we'll find her **

**Me: hope you enjoyed**

**Xion: review please **

**Axel: no flames please**

**Riku: flames will be used for roasting Marshmellows **

**me: -feeds audience cheese and cookies- **


End file.
